Obey
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Tony est fasciné par le pouvoir du sceptre de Loki et compte bien s'en servir - mais pas sur n'importe qui. Rating M pour smut/PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Hello cher toutes et tous ! Obey est un projet un peu spécial (défi et cadeau pour **Callistontheweb**, la courageuse qu'on adore qui traduit _Lessons from a God_). Il y aura peu de chapitres, principalement parce que c'est une histoire à ranger dans la catégorie : PWP, smut, slash, lemon, et rien d'autre :3 Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu Cold Hearted Man_, _Obey peut être lu comme une suite. Cependant, la priorité va à mon autre fanfic Expired donc je ne peux pas promettre le rythme de publication pour celle ci !  
Beta : fic corrigée par **Nathdawn** ! Un immense merci à elle.  
Pairing : Tony Stark / Bruce Banner.  
Rating : M, je préviens directement que cette fic sera infiniment plus smutty que les autres.  
Avertissements : evil!Tony au rapport, soumis!Bruce au rapport, relation assez sombre (mais rien de dramatique) et : du smut, du smut, du smut. Je me répète mais je préfère prévenir.  
Cover image : NogutsNoglory, à retrouver sur Tumblr.  
Reviews : avec grand plaisir.

* * *

« Le voilà, j'espère que vous trouverez toutes les réponses que vous cherchez. »

Thor, de ses mains de Dieu nordique, venait de poser le sceptre sur la table ovale du centre de la pièce. Il ne comptait pas rentrer sur terre avant quelques temps, mais la demande du SHIELD de leur ramener le bâton magique de son demi-frère était urgente, impossible à éviter. Il venait donc d'entrer dans le bureau de la Stark Tower, où Bruce Banner et Natasha Romanoff étaient déjà installés. Tony Stark, seul assis autour de la table, les mains jointes, ses doigts entrelacés face à son visage, regardait le sceptre posé face à lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, sans jamais ouvrir la bouche.

« Ce n'était pas trop difficile de le récupérer ? », s'enquit Bruce en tournant lentement autour de la table, concentré sur l'objet si commun qu'il tenait face à eux, celui-là même qu'ils avaient tant craint durant l'invasion des Chitauris.

« J'ai haussé la voix, j'ai récupéré le sceptre dans la chambre forte, Loki a tapé du pied, a pleuré des larmes de crocodiles en me disant qu'il me détestait. La routine. »

« Quel âge a votre frère déjà ? », intervint Natasha sans quitter des yeux le Dieu face à elle.

« Il a dépassé le troisième millénaire, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. », sourit discrètement la jolie rousse en tournant la tête.

« Et il est éteint parce que… ? », reprit le physicien en se penchant légèrement vers le sceptre dont la lumière bleue de l'extrémité avait disparu.

« Il était déjà éteint lorsque je suis arrivé à la chambre forte. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai pas vous indiquer comment le rallumer. Dites-moi, Barton n'est pas là ? »

Bruce et Natasha se retournèrent d'un même souffle vers le blond, souriant faiblement avant de lui faire un petit _non_ de la tête. Thor inspira en se redressant, comprenant l'indélicatesse de sa question, et se rapprocha pour leur serrer la main.

« Bien sûr, pardonnez ma maladresse. Rentrez en contact avec moi lorsque vous aurez fini vos expériences, que je puisse venir le récupérer. Stark… ? »

Il avait tendu sa main virile vers l'ingénieur qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Le dos légèrement arqué, les yeux toujours braqués par l'objet de destruction qui se tenait devant lui, il n'entendit même pas les salutations de Thor qui quitta la pièce raccompagné par l'espionne russe. Bruce soupira, gratta son crâne par dessus ses boucles brunes et se rapprocha de Tony pour prendre appui à sa droite, contre le bureau en acajou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Tony ? »

L'ingénieur inspira longuement, bruyamment, sortant ainsi de sa léthargie légèrement inquiétante, et ouvrit pour la première fois les lèvres.

« J'en pense que c'est – excitant. »

_« Excitant_. », reprit Bruce légèrement amusé, ses yeux passant du sceptre inactif au regard de son aîné.

Car oui, il le réalisa enfin, Tony était _fasciné_ par le sceptre. Il ne clignait même pas des yeux, son corps tendu à l'extrême, il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Thor pour sûr, son monde se résumant à une saloperie d'arme que Bruce trouvait bien trop dangereuse pour accepter sa présence sur terre. Il repensa avec effroi à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Pepper un mois auparavant, où l'ex-compagne de l'ingénieur lui avait appris que ses épisodes dépressifs le plongeaient bien souvent dans un cercle d'auto-destruction qui ne faisait qu'empirer avec le temps. À la curiosité s'ajoutait donc une terrible envie de dépasser ses limites. Flippant à souhait.

« Je vais préparer le labo n°4 et on pourra... »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte Bruce, qu'avec une simple pression au milieu de la poitrine, Loki arrive à prendre possession de n'importe qui ? », l'interrompit Stark en levant une main pour retenir l'attention du physicien, sans jamais quitter des yeux le sceptre.

_« Arrivait_. », corrigea Bruce qui décidément, semblait être le seul à s'inquiéter de la dangerosité du sceptre.

Mais Tony ne sembla même pas l'entendre, alors il reprit.

« C'est même plus que ça, une misérable pression et il les rangeait dans son camps. Et ils _aimaient_ ça. Il arrivait à tirer d'eux leur part secrète la plus enfouie, celle qui inconsciemment, de la façon la plus primaire qu'il soit, lui donnait raison – s'agenouillait devant son pouvoir. »

Bruce sentit sa poitrine se serrer, son corps se réchauffer comme si un danger imminent se rapprochait, il se pencha légèrement pour capter le regard de Stark du sien, et en eut le souffle coupé. Il lut dans ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées l'_attirance_ pure et maléfique pour le sceptre, l'_envie_ froide et brutale de maîtriser ce pouvoir odieux. La _jalousie_ de ne pas avoir pu faire "joujou" lui aussi.

« Tony, je pense que tu t'égares. Tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller manger un morceau avant d'aller l'analyser, tu veux bien ? »

Bruce commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsque la main de Tony attrapa violemment son poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger, faisant ainsi vibrer ses avants-bras à la couleur verte, ce que Stark ne sembla même pas réaliser.

« Est-ce que Barton a subi un examen médical complet lorsqu'on l'a récupéré ? », demanda-t-il légèrement souriant, comme s'il avait été touché par une révélation miraculeuse.

« Quoi ? Tony, tu…" »Il soupira, calmant son _lui_ intérieur, pas la peine de paniquer, même s'il jouait au con, l'homme qui le tenait restait Tony, et reprit : « Oui, bien sûr, Loki n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur son esprit et il... »

« Mais non tu ne m'as pas compris, est-ce qu'il a subit un examen médical complet – _complet_ ? »

_Oh. Non. Tony réalises-tu seulement le sens de tes propos…? _Pensa amèrement Bruce sans oser le dire tout haut, et alors qu'il ouvrait les lèvres pour réitérer sa proposition d'aller manger un morceau, l'impensable se produisit et Tony brisa la dernière barrière de décence, le faisant ainsi passer de la case "petit con" à "enfoiré sans aucun scrupule" :

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu pénétration ? »

Son sourire était aussi normal que ses paroles étaient abjectes, et Bruce n'y tenant plus, leva sa main libre pour la claquer violemment sur la joue mal rasée de l'ingénieur.

« C'est – _honteux_ Tony ! Il est ton meilleur ami, c'est – _bordel tu es immonde. _», réussit-il à articuler en relâchant violemment son emprise avant que le vert de ses avants-bras ne contamine le reste de son corps et que sa prochaine claque lui brise la nuque.

Il prit le sceptre de ses deux mains, prêt à le rompre sur place, et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie pour éviter que son enfoiré de partenaire n'en fasse mauvais usage.

« Bruce ! Bruce attends ! »

Il sentit le corps de Tony courir jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à se poser dos à la porte pour l'empêcher de passer. Son regard avait repris de sa force naturelle mais la marque rouge naissante sur sa joue rappelait à Bruce qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et qu'il devait être surveillé de près dans les semaines à venir.

« J'ai dû mal me faire comprendre. »

« Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. », s'étrangla Bruce dans un rire nerveux.

« Avec ou sans sceptre, avoir quelqu'un qui obéit à chacune de tes demandes, et qui _aime_ ça ; est-ce que tu réalises le potentiel jouissif de la chose ? »

« Stop. », ordonna Bruce en levant un doigt entre eux.

Il savait où Tony voulait en venir, et hors de question d'avoir ce genre de conversation. Surtout entre eux. La relation qu'ils avaient depuis l'attaque sur New York était complexe mais, autant l'avouer, très plaisante, au-delà même, excitante. Et même s'il ne s'agissait que de baisers langoureux ou jeux de mains dans le labo en pleine nuit, toujours était-il qu'ils partageaient quelque chose. Pas assez aux yeux de Tony, il le lui avait dit et redit plusieurs fois, mais l'_Autre_ exerçait une si forte pression au sein de Bruce que jamais ils n'avaient pu aller plus loin. C'était très bien comme ça, c'était de toute façon inévitable, alors, Tony devait se taire avant de dire plus de conneries.

« Bruce, tu crois vraiment que je n'y pense jamais ? » Il avait posé deux mains douces sur les épaules du physicien, et imperceptiblement, comme le serpent qu'il était à ce moment précis, il le fit se tourner lentement sur lui-même. « Tu penses vraiment que je me contente d'une pipe rapide dans le labo une fois par mois ? » Il était vulgaire et il le faisait exprès, car Bruce détestait ça. « Tu penses _vraiment_ que je ne t'imagine jamais, _à ma merci_ ? »

Le bruit sourd des épaules de Bruce claquant la porte le sortit de sa torpeur – il se rendit compte alors de la position de soumission dans laquelle Tony l'avait mis, dos au mur, emprisonné par ses mains viriles serrées tout contre ses épaules tremblantes. Il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de faire appel à l'Autre.

« Avec ou sans sceptre, je te ferai _mien. »_ Il glissa son visage contre le cou de son partenaire, et murmura d'une voix rauque, terriblement brûlante tout contre son oreille « Et tu _aimeras_ ça… ».

Bruce le sentit sourire avant de sentir ses dents se refermer sans douceur sur son lobe sensible. Il lui arracha le sceptre des mains en profitant de sa faiblesse passagère, lui fit signe de se pousser, et ouvrit la porte avant de déambuler dans le long couloir, félinement, avec une aisance malsaine qui fit trembler Bruce.

« Et ce n'était pas une question Bruce. »

Oh, comme le physicien avait compris ce dernier point : il s'agissait au pire d'un ordre ou au mieux d'une constatation, ni plus ni moins.


	2. Chapitre 2

Note : Merci à vous chers followers et reviewers pour votre soutien :) Voici donc le deuxième et dernier chapitre de ce projet un peu spécial. Je garderai pour moi le fait que j'ai mis 6heures à l'écrire et j'espère de tout coeur que cet OS vous plaira.  
Oh, je viens de me rendre compte que c'est le plus long chapitre de ma "carrière". Plus de 7'000 mots de smut. C'est cadeau.  
Avertissement : encore une fois, du smut, du smut, du smut. Je l'ai déjà dis ? Et bien je le redis. Du smut. Voilà.

* * *

Un vulgaire sceptre, une famille de Dieux Nordiques extra-terrestres et le monde de Bruce s'écroulait. Lorsque Fury avait proposé au physicien et à Stark de leur faire parvenir l'outil magique de Loki sur terre, l'ensemble des Avengers avait approuvé, tous persuadés qu'ils arriveraient à en comprendre le mécanisme pour se prévenir d'un nouveau drame. Mais Bruce avait semblé être le seul à réaliser que _comprendre le mécanisme_ et _créer son propre sceptre_ étaient deux choses diaboliquement trop proches pour être oubliées.

Seul, il savait très bien la manière dont il aurait réagi. Il aurait lancé des tests bidons, peut-être un ou deux évidents pour la forme, et aurait essayé de le détruire, avant que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne mette la main dessus. Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait néanmoins dans la détestable situation où son partenaire de laboratoire _était_ la personne mal intentionnée. Tony Stark, beau gosse génie milliardaire philanthrope narcissique, aux épisodes de dépression aussi rares que violentes. Que s'était-il passé pour que l'ingénieur laisse la noirceur envahir son esprit, Bruce n'en avait pas la moindre idée ; seul subsistait dans son esprit l'intime conviction qu'il ne devait pas le laisser seul - et encore moins avec le sceptre. Il repensa avec dégoût à la question de son ami concernant l'état de Barton lorsqu'ils l'avaient récupéré sur l'hélioporteur, et mué par une envie de comprendre, mais pas du tout par de la curiosité malsaine n'est-ce pas, il alla retrouver l'espion dans la salle d'entraînement où il s'exerçait chaque fin d'après-midi.

« Clint, je ne te dérange pas ? »

La flèche du blond perça la cible en carton en son centre exacte, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour le sonder de son regard incroyablement bleu - mais bien moins bleu que lorsqu'il était aux ordres de Loki, Dieu merci.

« Si c'est pour me poser des questions sur le sceptre, j'ai déjà tout dit au SHIELD. »

« Oui, pardon, j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile de le savoir ici... »

« Ce n'est pas une question de facilité, c'est une connerie, voilà tout. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tony est en train de l'analyser, il m'a parlé de quelque chose et... je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il a extrapolé ou s'il disait vrai. Est-ce que je peux te poser une seule petite question ? »

Barton soupira longuement, posa son arc à ses côtés, et se tourna vers son ami.

« Une seule. »

« Bien. Tony dit que le sceptre n'annihile pas toutes pensées cohérentes chez la victime mais qu'au contraire, il va chercher une part de leur esprit, ou de leur âme, qui _accepte, _qui se _soumet _sciemment. Ainsi, le pouvoir révèle quelque chose que la victime a déjà en elle. Est-ce que... tu penses que c'est cohérent ? »

Barton cligna furtivement des yeux, pinça ses lèvres nerveusement et attrapa le physicien par le bras avant de le traîner de force dans le petit couloir qui les menait aux vestiaires - bien loin des caméras.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais c'est moi qui en ai parlé à Tony. L'enfoiré m'avait dit qu'il garderait ça pour lui... Putain je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance ! »

Bruce frissonna, plus à cause du manque de loyauté de Stark que par le simple fait que Clint ne le trouve pas lui digne de confiance, et parla plus bas, pour calmer l'espion.

« Promis Clint, cela restera entre nous. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. »

« ... C'est peut être vrai alors. Juste après l'attaque sur New York, j'étais encore _conscient _de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand j'étais sous l'emprise de Loki et oui, une partie de moi ne se sentait pas _utilisée_. Bien sûr, je ne partage pas les lubies assassines de ce malade, mais quelques détails, même minimes, quelques doutes, ont pris le pas sur le reste et... ont empoisonné mon esprit. J'ai déjà vu Loki butter un mec dont la part de soumission était trop faible pour qu'il puisse réellement en faire quelque chose. »

« Je vois. » Bruce prit une longue inspiration, gratta nerveusement son avant-bras, pas encore sûr que sa prochaine question ne serait pas une connerie, et finalement murmura d'une voix qu'il voulait aussi neutre que possible. « Et Loki, tu penses qu'il a... profité de ça ? De... toi ? De façon... déplacée je veux dire... ? »

Barton releva son menton en inspirant, et sourit très légèrement malgré lui.

« On avait dit une seule question Bruce. »

« Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi. »

Il salua son ami d'un petit geste furtif de la tête et quitta le couloir sous l'œil amusé de Clint, préférant ne finalement pas savoir ce que le sceptre avait pu révéler chez lui.

* * *

Pas de sens, ça n'avait pas de sens. Les résultats des analyses étaient inlassablement les mêmes, lui confirmant que bordel, le sceptre ne s'allumerait pas sans... mais sans _quoi_ ?! Tony plaqua ses mains bruyamment sur son bureau et d'un geste sec, mit à terre tous les papiers et livres qu'il s'était fait livrer. Quelque chose, il y avait quelque chose qui manquait pour allumer le sceptre, une connerie de petit détail qui le retenait d'avoir enfin en main l'objet de la destruction que Loki avait tant vanté.

Mais Loki ne méritait pas un tel pouvoir, Loki n'était qu'un moins que rien, un demi-Dieu avec une gueule d'ange et un narcissisme enfantin bien trop puéril pour être crédible. Alors que Stark, ses projets et son génie faisaient réellement de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il lança une nouvelle analyse, garantissant tout haut à son ordinateur qu'il l'exploserait à coup de batte de base-ball s'il ne trouvait aucun résultat probant et se servit son troisième verre de whisky de la soirée.

« Monsieur, sachez que le physicien Banner se trouve actuellement dans l'ascenseur en direction du laboratoire. »

« Ok Jarvis, tu peux le laisser entrer. »

Il vit la double porte s'ouvrir, poussée par Banner au sourire timide et à la chemise bien trop grande, et leva sa main pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. Bruce pressa le pas, la mine renfrognée de son ami ne lui annonçant rien de bon, et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour venir inspecter le sceptre qui, Dieu merci, était toujours éteint.

« Alors ? »

« Tu te rappelles de l'analyse des particules supraluminiques en octobre dernier ? »

Ainsi, Stark ignorait royalement ses propres questions, soit, Bruce ne le contredirait pas, même s'ils venaient à parler de l'expérience bien trop dangereuse qu'ils avaient secrètement mis en place.

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais recréer le même rayonnement électromagnétique ? »

« Mais je pensais qu'on avait fini cette expérience... ? »

« Pour le sceptre Bruce, réfléchis un peu ! », claqua Tony rageusement en relevant son visage vers celui du physicien.

Ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées, ses traits tirés, il manquait manifestement de sommeil, et sa main était serrée autour d'un verre rempli d'une substance qui ne semblait pas être du jus de pomme. Doucement, le physicien prit en coupe le visage de son aîné d'une main, caressa à peine sa mâchoire de son pouce et l'inspecta scrupuleusement. Au moins, ses yeux étaient toujours bruns, libérés de toute présence du bleu annihilant retrouvé chez Barton quelques mois plus tôt. Et à son haleine, il pouvait juger que son ami avait commencé à boire bien tôt dans la soirée.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé au moins ? », s'enquit-il doucement, même prêt à proposer à Stark d'aller manger une pizza aux anchois, tout pour l'éloigner du sceptre une nouvelle fois.

« Lâche moi.», ordonna Tony en repoussant violemment sa main, avant de retourner son corps tendu à l'extrême vers le bureau. « Si tu arrêtais de faire ton Gandhi, tu pourrais te poser deux minutes et m'aider à l'allumer. En attendant, ça va faire six heures que je suis planté devant ce machin sans comprendre comment Loki le maîtrisait et - putain qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ça marche ?! »

Sa voix résonnait avec une telle violence, bien loin de son calme amusant habituel que Bruce ressentait naître au fond de lui ce sentiment si désagréable qu'il n'expérimentait plus ces derniers temps : la peur.

« Loki est un Dieu, Tony, et si... »

« Un demi-Dieu ! », interrompit l'ingénieur en frappant de son poing sur la table, ne supportant pas qu'on érige Loki à un rang dont il n'était pas digne. « Un piètre Dieu... », rajouta-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Oui, ce n'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire... Bref, Tony, cette technologie nous dépasse, elle est juste dangereuse, sauf si tu veux nous refaire un remake de l'Allemagne de 1939, ce dont je doute fort, je te serais reconnaissant de rendre ce sceptre à Thor. »

Le rire nerveux et vomitif de Stark résonna dans la pièce. L'ingénieur se leva sur ses pieds, sa main toujours cramponnée à son verre comme à une bouée de sauvetage, son autre main s'agitant dans les airs comme si ses mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer sa colère.

« Mais bordel Bruce, tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Tu penses _réellement _que je veux utiliser ce sceptre, sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur toi ? »

Le sang du physicien ne fit qu'un tour, son estomac se nouant sous le choc de la révélation, déglutissant avec peine alors qu'il réalisait devant le corps tanguant de son ami qu'il était plus saoul qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il serra les poings, prêt à les utiliser si Tony se montrait trop entreprenant et avec une lenteur extrême, leva sa main gauche pour en récupérer le sceptre. Il ne quittait pas de son regard dur celui de Tony, bien décidé à retenir son attention. Si plus tôt dans la journée, il avait pensé que les menaces de Tony étaient juste une façon maladroite de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'ils aillent plus loin, à ce moment précis, devant ses yeux sombres aux pupilles dilatées et son corps tendu, il ne savait plus où se situaient les limites de l'ingénieur - si limites il existait encore.

« Tentant, mais non merci. », sourit-il doucement, comptant sur sa bonne humeur habituelle pour détendre Tony.

Mais l'ingénieur avait déjà remarqué sa main levée discrètement, et sans plus attendre, il s'empara du sceptre qu'il retourna dans un geste qui donna la nausée à Bruce alors que déjà, il approchait le bout pointu du milieu de sa poitrine. Et même s'il était éteint, Bruce sentit ses jambes défaillir. Tony n'avait donc aucune once de décence.

« Pose ce sceptre Tony, ça ne me fait pas rire. »

« Ça n'est pas mon but. », se justifia-t-il en un haussement d'épaule avant de continuer la fatale attraction entre le sceptre et la chemise du physicien qui reculait pour éviter le contact fatal.

« Arrête, il vaut mieux. »

Le regard de Bruce était dur, mais sa voix était douce, il devait à ce moment précis gérer la lubie de son aîné ainsi que son _lui _intérieur ; pas le moment de s'énerver en somme.

Mais à peine eut-il finit sa phrase que son dos toucha le mur froid et détestable et que la pointe de l'objet de la destruction se posa au centre de sa poitrine, comme une caresse d'abord, incroyablement chaude et inévitable, avant que la pression ne se fasse un peu plus forte et qu'enfin, Bruce ne réalise que Tony l'avait _vraiment_ fait.

« Juste ça, et tu es à moi. », imagina tout haut Tony, les mains cramponnées au bâton, son regard infiniment troublé - et troublant, plongé dans celui de son cadet.

Bruce prit une petite inspiration, le corps paralysé comme s'il pouvait être transpercé par l'objet qui le tenait contre le mur et murmura malgré lui, puisque de toute façon Stark ne semblait pas l'entendre :

« Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de ce putain de sceptre, si tu n'avais pas été aussi aveugle et con. »

Tony ouvrit ses deux mains, faisant tomber son précieux dans un bruit sourd, et alors que Bruce se décida à prendre une longue et vitale inspiration, la bouche de Tony se plaqua à la sienne, ses dents se fermant sur sa lèvre inférieure violemment pour l'obliger à garder ses lèvres ouvertes, avant de n'y glisser sa langue. Il avait posé ses mains sur la nuque de Bruce, le tenant fermement contre lui, le pouce de sa main gauche caressant incessamment sa jugulaire.

Le baiser était bestial, bien trop violent, la langue prenant place dans sa bouche comme s'il voulait tout goûter, comme si tout lui appartenait, jusqu'à son souffle. Bruce ne pouvait même pas gémir, bien trop affaibli par le manque d'oxygène qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Il serra ses mains sur les épaules de l'ingénieur, plantant ses doigts dans sa chair pour le sommer de se retirer, mais l'odeur musquée de son amant, le goût du whisky qui piquait sa langue, la pression de son corps chaud contre le sien, non, décidément, Bruce ne pourrait pas le repousser.

Il finit par copier son aîné, plaçant ses mains sur sa nuque, le serrant contre lui, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire de jais, prenant possession de sa bouche de sa langue avec une telle ferveur qu'il lui semblait qu'ils faisaient déjà l'amour. Le physicien ouvrit grand les yeux, bien conscient de ce choix de mots qui n'avait rien d'anodin ; c'était exactement ce que Tony voulait.

Il réussit à séparer leurs lèvres rougis par la violence du baiser, la sienne saignant déjà, bien qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, et haletant à en perdre la raison, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le laboratoire vide, ses yeux désespérément accrochés à la porte de sortie. La main gauche de Tony prit son visage en coupe, le forçant à lui faire face sans ménagement, son pouce sensiblement appuyé contre sa jugulaire qui commençait déjà à le lancer, avant que la divine caresse de sa langue léchant sa lèvre meurtrie puis son cou offert ne le fasse trembler de tout son être. Tony était bestial et Tony était doux. Tony était tout ce que craignait Bruce et tout ce qu'il désirait. Tony Stark était indéniablement Tony Stark.

Il frotta son bassin au sien dans un geste des plus équivoques et sentit l'érection de Bruce contre la sienne qu'il savait au moins aussi douloureuse. Son sourire pédant et plus éclatant que jamais suffit à faire brûler la rétine de Bruce qui préféra fermer les yeux plutôt que d'accepter de le voir arriver à ses fins. Et si bien sûr Bruce aimait leurs réunions secrètes, toujours était-il que _le _faire n'était pas dans ses capacités et que s'il se débrouillait bien, Tony se contenterait de sa main ce soir et ils en resteraient là, comme à chaque fois depuis de longues semaines.

Il sentit les dents de Tony se refermer sur la peau sensible de son cou, ne réalisant que de longues secondes après qu'il avait déjà ouvert sa chemise sans ménagement, alors que ses mains griffaient déjà à peine la peau sensible de son torse. Il prit une longue inspiration, et Tony sentant ses caresses appuyées marcher, recula son corps pour découvrir le spectacle indécent dont il était l'auteur. Bruce, sa chemise ouverte, retenue en son col par la cravate qu'il n'avait pas encore touché, haletant, la lèvre inférieure saignante, la tête rejetée en arrière pour lui offrir son cou ; et pas seulement, l'ensemble de son corps cambré, irrémédiablement attiré par celui de l'ingénieur. Stark sourit de plus belle, faisant lentement glisser sur ce corps offert qui lui appartenait ses ongles à peine plantés, le cœur comme prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Comme il avait pu désirer Bruce, depuis des semaines, des mois presque, le physicien étant devenu la seule source de ses fantasmes, et bien qu'il se soit réfugié dans de nombreux clubs où il pouvait, moyennant quelques centaines de dollars, trouver un remplaçant idéal et bien peu farouche, Tony avait préféré attendre. Jusqu'à ce soir. Faire Bruce sien devenait primordial, vital. Il glissa une main inquisitrice entre leurs deux corps, plaçant sa paume rêche contre l'érection de son cadet, souriant en le voyant sursauter.

« Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie. », claqua-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Mais Bruce dont l'envie était irrémédiablement et entièrement indéniable, préféra mordre sa lèvre meurtrie plutôt que de repousser les avances, bien que violentes, de son amant. Stark rit en rejetant sa tête en arrière, et faisant déjà pression sur les boucles brunes du cadet, il reprit d'une voix bien trop pédante pour être acceptable :

« Tu as raison, ne parle pas, tu as mieux à faire de ta bouche de toute façon. »

Les genoux de Bruce se posèrent à terre avec une acceptation telle que le physicien maudit son propre corps. Car il en était réduit à ça, à assister en spectateur impuissant le combat acharné de son esprit et de son corps, le premier lui hurlant d'arrêter de suite l'étreinte bien trop véhémente pour être prudente, le deuxième le suppliant de se plier aux moindres désirs de Stark dont, au diable la raison, il était éperdument amoureux.

Il ouvrit le jean de son amant sans attendre, n'eut même pas à baisser son boxer qu'il ne portait de toute façon pas, et posant ses mains brûlantes contre la chute de ses reins, il glissa sa langue contre ses lèvres pour les humidifier avant de le prendre délicatement. Il prit une profonde inspiration, persuadé que son aîné ne se gênerait pas pour prendre possession de sa bouche dans le seul but primaire de se satisfaire lui et seulement lui, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence en relevant son regard vers Tony ; il le laissait faire. Stark s'était légèrement penché en avant, ses mains appuyées sur le mur, ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres entrouvertes pour respirer bruyamment et Bruce réalisa la complexité excitante à souhait de l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres.

Tony n'était qu'un mélange perpétuel de domination et de soumission ; le premier étant vital pour lui, le deuxième étant vital pour Bruce. Comment auraient-ils pu justifier leur relation auprès d'une tierce personne ? Banner n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et cette pensée idiote lui donna le tournis. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans son fichu crâne, il ne ressentait à ce moment présent que l'insubmersible envie de prendre le membre de chair encore plus loin entre ses lèvres. Il fit aller et venir sa tête de longues minutes, se permettant d'aller toujours un peu plus loin, sa langue glissant inlassablement contre la hampe de chair tendue, avant que les hanches de Tony ne se mettent à bouger en rythme. Il ferma les yeux, acceptant sa demande silencieuse dans un soupir de contentement et frissonna de tout son être en réalisant que Stark pouvait réellement mettre ses menaces à exécution ce soir et le faire sien.

Il hoqueta de surprise quand après de longues minutes d'un plaisir partagé, Tony se recula, laissant sa bouche indécemment vide. L'ingénieur se rhabilla sans attendre, releva sans douceur son amant avant de lui fermer un bouton de sa chemise et le laissa faire le reste.

« Viens. », ordonna-t-il en l'attrapant par sa cravate.

Bruce grogna malgré lui, le tissu autour de son cou le serrant désagréablement, alors que ses pas se pressaient déjà derrière son aîné.

« On peut rester là. », tenta le physicien, qui avait toujours choisi le laboratoire comme lieu privilégié de leurs étreintes pour avoir une bonne raison de faire le tout rapidement, pour avoir toujours la carte 'on ne doit pas nous trouver ici !' en main.

« Hors de question. », pesta Stark qui une fois de plus ne cachait en rien son envie de concrétiser ce qu'ils repoussaient depuis trop longtemps.

Il poussa Banner dans l'ascenseur, appuya avec ferveur le bouton de l'étage de ses appartements, et se plaqua contre le mur du fond, sans toucher le physicien dos à lui. Là, il l'observait sans être observé en retour et comme cela était plaisant.

Le corps de son cadet tremblait encore légèrement, entre le souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer et la promesse de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. L'ascenseur devint son purgatoire, ne sachant quoi du paradis ou de l'enfer l'attendrait en haut. Et comme Tony pouvait jouer au Dieu. C'était évident, inquiétant, la jalousie de l'ingénieur envers Loki n'était plus aussi discrète qu'il l'avait voulu, et réalisant cela, Bruce se demanda s'il ne devait pas appuyer sur n'importe quel autre bouton pour sortir au premier étage disponible. Il sursauta néanmoins lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, prêt à jurer à son aîné qu'il n'avait rien fait, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'un homme fasse irruption à ses côtés.

« Monsieur Stark, bonsoir ! Monsieur Banner... », sourit-il en les saluant tous les deux.

« Ah, Alfred. », soupira mollement Tony avant d'expliquer à destination de Bruce face à lui. « Un de mes avocats. »

« Mh, c'est Richard en fait... », tenta dans un sourire crispé le nouvel arrivant qui s'était arrêté au niveau de Bruce, conscient qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher trop près de son patron.

« Je préfère Alfred ; j'ai l'impression d'être Batman. », répondit Stark, et si Bruce tentait de cacher son sourire amusé, il ne put retenir une grimace de surprise lorsque les bras de Tony le tirèrent contre lui. Hors du champs de vision de l'avocat, Bruce se sentit rougir plus que jamais, alors qu'il sentait le profond malaise émaner devant lui, et la terrible excitation se frotter dans son dos. « J'suis bourré. Aide moi à tenir debout. », se justifia le milliardaire sans aucun scrupule.

_Oh non tu n'es pas bourré Stark, tu es juste un salopard sans aucune pudeur ni décence et bon sang n'arrête surtout pas de te frotter à moi comme ça, c'est beaucoup trop excitant,_ pensa fortement Bruce sans avoir le courage de le dire tout haut. Pas de courage certes, mais une certaine déontologie tout de même. Richard, ou Alfred au choix, visiblement mal à l'aise par les actions de son patron, croisa ses mains face à lui et leva le nez pour regarder les étages défiler.

« Monsieur Banner, nous pourrions peut-être nous entretenir dans les jours à venir ? Vous êtes le dernier des Avengers à ne pas encore avoir de contrat avec un avocat. »

Et toujours cette érection persistante ondulant tout contre ses fesses. Bruce inspira discrètement par le nez, tenu d'une main de fer par l'insupportable Narcisse qui lui servait d'amant et répondit aussi naturellement que possible :

« Oui, je viendrai vous voir demain matin. »

Les mains de Tony se posèrent de part et d'autre de ses hanches et dans un geste des plus équivoques, il se plaqua à lui dans un coup de rein bien trop sexy pour être acceptable. Mais Bruce avait compris l'objection silencieuse.

« Demain après-midi. », corrigea-t-il, et bon sang comme Tony pouvait avoir de l'emprise sur lui !

Il échangea encore quelques banalités administratives en tous points inintéressantes avec l'avocat et se surprit à gémir de contentement (ou d'excitation, peut être) lorsque le 'ting' sonore marqua l'arrêt de Richard-Alfred. Il les salua sans se retourner, quittant l'habitacle d'un pas rapide et à peine les portes furent-elles refermées en direction de l'étage des appartements de Tony que celui-ci explosa de rire en relâchant son cadet.

« Bon sang Tony, on n'a pas idée d'être aussi insupportable ! »

« Et on n'a pas idée d'être aussi excité de se faire caresser publiquement. », ponctua Tony en plaquant sa main entre les jambes de Bruce, lui prouvant encore une nouvelle fois combien il pouvait avoir raison.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage désiré, et la commande numérique de l'habitacle demanda le code pour ouvrir les portes : demande de sécurité imposée par Stark qui souhaitait que personne ne vienne entraver son intimité.

« Vas-y. », demanda-t-il à Bruce en indiquant d'un geste de la tête l'écran rétro-éclairé.

« Je ne connais pas ton mot de passe. », se justifia dans un petit rire le physicien qui savait pertinemment qu'une seule personne au monde connaissait la commande et qu'elle se trouvait à côté de lui, plus excitée que jamais.

« 12875B78BB62-ACDC. »

Banner sourit en levant au ciel après avoir entendu les derniers lettres et tapota la commande sans encore totalement réaliser ce que cela impliquait.

« Et j'espère que tu le mémoriseras, tu t'en serviras beaucoup à partir de maintenant. », ajouta Stark avant de faire pression sur l'épaule du physicien pour le forcer à entrer.

Son salon était à l'image de l'ingénieur de ces derniers temps ; sombre, dans un bordel sans nom, gisant ici et là des bouteilles l'alcool plus vides que remplies. Bruce bien mal à l'aise devant ce que cela signifiait réellement, ferma les yeux en se serrant contre le corps chaud de son amant qui, sans douceur, le retourna pour le forcer à regarder leur environnement :

« Quoi Bruce, tu es gêné de voir dans quoi je vis mais tu n'es pas gêné d'en être la raison ? »

« Tu es injuste Tony... »

« Non, je suis _patient_ et toi tu te joues de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple et tu le sais très bien. »

« Compte bien sur moi pour te le prouver ce soir... », répondit Stark, serré contre son dos, ses mains ouvrant à nouveau rapidement les boutons de sa chemise. « Qu'est-ce qu'on risque, au pire ? »

« Bon sang Tony, ce n'est pas un jeu ! »

« Ose me ressortir tout haut ton excuse. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse... », gémit Bruce en se cambrant, les doigts de son aîné se refermant sur ses perles de chair sans aucune douceur.

« Dis le... », ordonna Stark d'une voix rauque en mordant sa nuque, appuyant un peu plus la situation bestiale qu'il avait instauré.

Bruce inspira longuement, ouvrit les yeux, tenta de reprendre son calme, tiraillé par le plaisir et la douleur à la fois, et réussit à répondre d'une voix qu'il voulait aussi neutre que possible :

« Je ne veux pas me transformer. »

« Au pire quoi, tu détruis l'étage... »

« Et je peux te blesser. Sérieusement. »

« C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre... », sourit Stark tout contre sa nuque qu'il ne cessait de goûter de ses dents et de sa langue taquine. Bruce gémit d'un souffle bien trop sexy pour être ignoré et supplia dans un murmure :

« Je ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là. »

« On en arrivera pas là Bruce, parce que tu vas le maîtriser. Tu as intérêt à le maîtriser de toute façon, car tu ne voudrais pas me blesser, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Et comme cette phrase pouvait être indécente, Tony prenait les risques avec une telle légèreté que Bruce se demanda pour la première fois de sa vie pourquoi il était amoureux d'un type pareil. Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps d'y réfléchir, les caresses tortureuses de Stark faisant glisser ses perles de chair entre ses doigts pincés, lui coupaient la respiration quand le plaisir prenait le pas sur la douleur - et inversement. C'était aussi bon qu'indécent et Bruce, haletant, plus excité que jamais, avait pour la première fois honte des sons qui sortaient de sa propre bouche. Il se frotta inconsciemment contre le corps de son amant, cherchant à prolonger un autre contact que cette douce torture et son vœux (ou son désaveu, il n'arrivait pas à trancher) se réalisa enfin lorsque Tony le repoussa sans ménagement, laissant ainsi son corps froid et désespérément seul.

« La chambre. », indiqua-t-il d'un geste de la tête en direction de la porte érigée en haut de quelques marches. « Et n'ouvre même pas les lèvres pour tenter de me faire changer d'avis, on ne va pas faire ça contre un mur ou un canapé comme à chaque fois. »

Bien, Bruce avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour effectivement tenter de gagner du temps, mais c'était peine perdue, il en avait conscience. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait le premier vers la porte redoutée, Tony commença à le déshabiller plus sérieusement encore, lui retirant sa veste sauvagement, tirant sur sa chemise pour la lui ôter quitte à en arracher les boutons. Il l'empêcha de poser sa main sur la clenche en retenant son bras, profita de quelques secondes pour serrer à peine sa cravate avant de la lui retirer et de la glisser dans la poche arrière droite de son pantalon, avant de s'occuper de celui de son amant qu'il retira sans attendre.

Là. Bruce était nu, offert, face à la porte qui les mènerait tous deux à l'extase. Stark sourit contre sa nuque, bénissant cette situation de domination extrême où lui seul était encore habillé et perdu dans la contemplation idyllique de ce corps en tout point parfait, il se serra contre lui, enfoui son visage dans ses boucles brunes et murmura d'une voix si tendre qu'elle contrastait violemment avec tout ce qu'il représentait jusqu'à présent : « Bruce, mon Bruce... »

Banner ouvrit grand les yeux, pas sûr de devoir se réjouir d'une telle marque de possession, et à peine eut-il levé sa main pour aller caresser celle qui encerclait ses flancs que Stark ouvrit la porte et le poussa à travers la pièce afin de le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Il aurait pu jouir à ce simple geste, enfin, ils y étaient, ils n'étaient plus deux laborantins aux caresses furtives et honteuses, ils étaient deux hommes prêt à se donner l'un à l'autre entre des draps déjà moites par la simple présence du physicien. Exquis et décadent, un cocktail parfait dont Tony était déjà ivre.

Il l'allongea sur le ventre, remontant le long de son corps avec les mouvements d'un serpent, plus prédateur que jamais, alors que sa bouche se posait en de douces caresses tout contre la colonne vertébrale du physicien. Il remonta jusqu'à la nuque qui avait déjà été le centre de toute son attention quelques instants plus tôt, et la mordilla à peine, en tendant son bras jusqu'à sa table de chevet où il récupéra une bouteille de lubrifiant qui suffit à faire frissonner tout l'être de Banner.

Ils y étaient, vraiment, et plus d'échappatoire possible. Bruce avait toujours reculé ce moment si attendu mais si dangereux, jusqu'à même espérer que Stark ne se lasse de lui et finisse par aller voir ailleurs. Car cela était tellement plus prudent, et bien que Bruce en aurait eu le cœur meurtri de le voir dans les bras d'un autre que lui, le bonheur de l'ingénieur passait de toute façon avant le sien. Mais plus que le bonheur, ce que cherchait réellement Stark c'était le défi, le danger, et le surpassement constant de soi. Bruce n'y pouvait rien.

Il ferma les yeux, baissant son visage en mordant sa lèvre meurtrie, ses mains à côté de son visage serrant les draps à les en déchirer. Il aimait la passion de son amant qui l'excitait au plus haut point, mais à ce moment précis, devant l'inconnu, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Tony fasse preuve de douceur. Il sentit une main de son amant se poser sur ses flancs, le caresser à peine, tandis qu'une autre main glissait entre ses cuisses qu'il desserra par réflexe. Il était docteur, enfin plus ou moins, il connaissait son corps et bien qu'il n'ait jamais touché cette partie de son anatomie, il savait globalement à quoi s'attendre. Rester calme, respirer, se détendre, et accepter la douleur dans un premier lieu. Il se répétait dans cet ordre ces conseils qu'il s'auto-prodiguait inlassablement, avant de sentir le souffle de Tony contre son oreille :

« Mon Bruce... »,répéta-t-il avec une telle douceur que Banner sourit, avant de sentir un premier doigt le pénétrer. La douceur et la douleur, des mots si proches dans leur syntaxe et dans ce qu'ils représentaient au fond. Bruce gémit doucement, sentant la première phalange s'immiscer en lui alors que tout son corps s'arqua par réflexe.

« Doucement... », ordonna d'une voix rauque Tony en posant sa main sur le dos cambré de son cadet. « Reste allongé, respire lentement... »

Et alors qu'il lui prodiguait de précieux conseils, Banner réalisa douloureusement que Tony n'improvisait rien ; ces gestes, il les avait déjà exercés sur d'autres que lui, d'autres hommes avaient partagé ses draps, avaient goûté ses lèvres, son goût amer et s'étaient offerts à lui. Et pour la première fois de la soirée, les doigts de Banner se ternirent d'un vert inquiétant, la jalousie, froide et sans concession lui retournant le cœur.

« Redis-le... », murmura-t-il d'une voix gutturale malgré lui, n'ayant besoin que d'une chose pour continuer à se maîtriser.

Et alors que la main libre de Tony quittait son dos pour venir emprisonner ses doigts verts, il entendit son amant murmurer à nouveau tout contre son oreille avant de la mordre tendrement :

« Mon Bruce... »

Stark sourit, sentant enfin les dernières défenses de Banner s'effondrer sous ses caresses incessantes et sa passion pernicieuse. Il glissa plus profondément encore le doigt lubrifié en son amant, se délectant des sensations qu'il ne pouvait que s'imaginer une fois qu'il viendrait réellement en lui. Ses gestes étaient lents, mais la lenteur aussi détestable était-elle restait néanmoins nécessaire. Les doux outrages qu'il ferait subir à ce corps indécent ce soir devraient être ancrés au plus profond de l'esprit de Banner et que jamais plus, il ne puisse se passer de de lui, de cette soumission qui lui faisait tant défaut jusqu'à présent.

Il attendit d'être sûr que son amant décontracte ses muscles pour joindre un deuxième doigt au premier, gémissant plus fort que Bruce. L'alcool lui faisait encore délicieusement tourner la tête, et l'odeur de la sueur et de l'effluve musquée de son amant tremblant sous lui ne l'aidaient pas à reprendre ses esprits. Il se pencha à nouveau contre sa nuque qu'il mordit plus fortement encore et chantonna à peine :

« _Let me feel your heartbeat, let me feel your love heat. Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love, and tell me how do you feel right after all..._ »

Bruce redressa son visage malgré lui, ses yeux déjà écarquillés à s'en donner mal à la tête. Était-il possible - non impossible - mais il lui semblait que Stark était en train de lui chanter quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à...

« _I'd like for you and I to go romancing. Say the word your wish is my command..._ »

À cette chanson bien trop indécente à un tel moment.

« Oh, lover boy. », claqua Tony tout contre sa nuque, un sourire radieux sur son visage tendu par le désir que Bruce ne pouvait voir mais qu'il savait là.

C'était humiliant, obscène, de le mettre dans une telle position et de lui chanter _ça_, comme _ça_. C'était insupportable, à l'image de Tony, déplacé, et incroyablement chaud et excitant. Mais ce dernier point, hors de question de lui avouer tout haut, car si Stark devait être en train de chantonner une chanson de Queen à ce moment précis, cela devrait être « I'm going slighty mad » plutôt que « Good old fashioned lover boy ».

L'esprit du physicien s'embua néanmoins lorsqu'il sentit un troisième doigt lubrifié le pénétrer et cette fois, la douleur prit plus d'ampleur que le plaisir. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait en passer par là avant de pouvoir accueillir son amant. Il gémit tout haut, n'ayant de toute façon pas la force de retenir sa voix et alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière à la recherche d'air qui se faisait bien trop rare autour de lui, la main chaude de Tony s'enroula autour de son cou, qu'il caressa du pouce, celui-là même qui s'était tellement plu à martyriser sa jugulaire plus tôt dans la soirée. Et alors que Bruce ne pouvait que prier intérieurement pour que son amant n'ait pas le fantasme un peu spécial de serrer ses doigts, il sentit son autre main l'abandonner, le laissant incroyablement vide et seul. Ils y étaient, vraiment. Il ferma les yeux, sentant Tony se serrer tout contre son bassin, avant que sa voix ne trouve encore écho tout contre son oreille déjà sollicitée par une langue taquine :

« Ok Bruce...? »

Et même si ce n'était pas la demande la plus romantique du monde, le physicien posa sa main sur celle qui caressait son cou, prit une inspiration nécessaire à son courage et fit seulement 'oui' de la tête, bien incapable de parler. Les secondes qui suivirent ne l'aidèrent pas pour autant, la pression brûlante et dure qu'il sentait naître en lui, lui bloqua la respiration, faisant se manifester au sein de sa gorge un nœud qui lui semblait bloqué à jamais. Il arracha la main de Tony de son cou pour pouvoir écraser ses doigts des siens et creusant à nouveau son dos malgré l'interdiction de son aîné, il sentit sa deuxième main presser ses flancs pour l'empêcher de se tendre.

« Doucement Bruce... », grogna Tony bien trop excité par la situation pour permettre à Bruce de faire n'importe quoi. « Fais moi confiance. »

Oh, c'était donc ça, ces quelques mots que Bruce devait entendre tout haut avant de _pleinement_ réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer pour _pleinement_ se laisser faire. Il serra ses doigts aux siens, dans un entrelacement doux et nécessaire et respira profondément, bien décidé à détendre tout son corps.

Stark se mordit la lèvre, prêt à baisser le rideau à chaque instant, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, et sentir au lieu de penser. Être en Bruce était bien plus puissant et dérangeant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Tout son corps était brûlant, étroit à souhait, car tout simplement chaste avant ses outrages. Et de toute façon, personne d'autre sur terre ne méritait le physicien, Stark en était certain.

Il caressa ses flancs de sa main tremblante, baissant à nouveau son regard sur le corps nu offert face à lui, lui toujours habillé de son tee-shirt sans manche noir et de son jean qu'il avait tout juste baissé et osa enfin donner un coup de rein, un seul, qui lui suffit à lui faire comprendre deux choses : premièrement, il allait jouir dans la minute sans aucun doute, et deuxièmement, le cri que Bruce venait de pousser était de loin le son le plus indécent et sexy de la terre. Il sourit, son esprit déjà embué par les assauts de l'orgasme qui naissait tout contre son bas-ventre et serrant de sa main droite sa hanche et de sa gauche ses doigts, il gémit à nouveau d'une voix rauque, énonçant l'évidence même :

« Oh, lover boy... »

Il se pressa une fois de plus dans l'antre chaude terriblement accueillante de son cadet et dans un souffle sourd, tout son être tressaillit en se laissant aller enfin, dans le corps de celui qu'il marquait définitivement comme sien. Bruce eut tout juste le temps de pousser un deuxième et dernier cri avant que son propre corps ne se contracte violemment, ne sachant à quel moment la douleur avait définitivement laissé place au plaisir, et se sentant venir tout contre son ventre contre lequel son membre était emprisonné, il réalisa dans un sursaut qu'il avait passé sa vie à suivre des règles qu'il s'était imposé et que Tony avait consacré la sienne à les briser une à une. Bon sang, comme l'amour était enivrant.

Le souffle douloureux et anarchique, le physicien sentit le membre de son amant l'abandonner, avant qu'il ne soit recouvert du drap qu'il installa sur son corps tremblant. Bruce se retourna en grimaçant, ça pour sûr, il ressentait encore les allées et venues incessantes de son amant en lui, et attrapa Tony par la nuque pour le forcer à coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Stark sourit et plus sérieux que jamais, il murmura en le couvrant d'un regard carnassier :

« Tu es à moi. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. », fut la seule réponse de Bruce qui déjà, sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

Tony cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Ses lèvres pincées dans une moue gênée par tant de clarté de la part de Bruce, et se redressa difficilement avant de reboutonner son jean. Il tangua un peu, massa son crâne lourd et sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le premier écran tactile qu'il trouva et ouvrit la caméra de surveillance du laboratoire pointée sur le sceptre, toujours présent, toujours éteint. Son téléphone sonna et malgré l'heure plus que tardive et le numéro bloqué, Tony décrocha.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

Stark sourit malgré lui.

« Tu as compris comment ça fonctionnait ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Oh, je vois. Et as-tu réussis à l'_allumer_ ? »

Quel salaud. Stark sourit plus fortement encore en changeant de caméra pour inspecter le sceptre sous toutes ses coutures.

« Écoute Loki, je suis très touché que tu te sois procuré mon numéro de téléphone et je suis ravi de constater que tu as du réseau sur Asgard, mais tu te doutes bien que ce que j'ai fait de ton bâton magique, je le garderai pour moi. »

« Mh - pas sûr. Tu as un réel besoin de te vanter Stark, tu vis à travers l'image que les autres ont de toi. Et comme je sais très bien que tu n'as pas utilisé le sceptre à d'autre fins que _personnelles,_ tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est découvrir sur qui tu l'as utilisé. »

Dieu que le Dieu pouvait être pédant ! Stark soupira longuement et coupa l'écran avant de se diriger vers sa baie vitrée, ses yeux visant le ciel par réflexe.

« Tu peux toujours chercher, frère de Thor. »

« Demi-frère. », grogna Loki qui savait pertinemment que la remarque inutile de Stark avait été seulement prononcée pour l'énerver. « Bien, alors, tu connais déjà le corps de Potts et tu es trop intelligent pour commettre l'erreur d'utiliser ta seule chance sur quelque chose que tu connais déjà ; j'hésite concernant Natasha, des rumeurs disent qu'il y aurait eu un histoire entre vous il y a trois ans de ça... et je pense que c'est vrai, te connaissant, tu ne laisserais jamais une femme tranquille avant de l'avoir vue nue, donc une fois de plus, je l'éliminerai de l'équation. Passons à beaucoup plus intéressant : les hommes de ton équipe ! Tu l'aurais très certainement utilisé sur Coulson mais comme je l'ai tué, ce n'est plus possible. Oups. », rit le demi-Dieu plus insupportable que jamais.

Stark ferma les yeux, profitant de cette pause pour une fois de plus réaliser que Loki était infiniment dérangé.

« Bien alors, le Captain, aucun risque, sa part de soumission est bien trop faible pour que tu aies pu le contrôler aussi rapidement. Il nous reste Barton mais comme je suis persuadé que tu te demandes si j'ai déjà profité de ce joli corps avant toi, tu ne prendras jamais le risque de passer deuxième. Il reste donc... _oh_. »

_Oui, voilà, oh_, pensa fortement Stark en fermant ses rideaux, bien décidé à bientôt raccrocher.

« Le docteur ? Tony, tu es diabolique. »

« Bonne nuit Loki. Enfin, si jamais ton corps malsain a besoin de sommeil, bien entendu. »

« J'aimerais récupérer mon sceptre maintenant, pourrais-tu me l'apporter ? Je suis consigné à Asgard mais tu peux me rendre une petite visite, si ça te dit. »

« Oui bien sûr, et je t'apporterai des oranges. »

Douce et nécessaire ironie.

« ... Je ne comprends pas la référence, mortel. »

« Laisse tomber, de toute façon je garde ton bâton magique bien au chaud. »

« Il serait plus prudent pour toi Stark que tu... »

« Allez, bisous par chez vous. », claqua l'ingénieur avant de raccrocher et de lancer son téléphone contre le mur le plus proche - changer de numéro était de toute façon primordial maintenant que Loki savait comment le contacter.

Il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, sourit de plus belle, le cœur plus excité que jamais à voir Bruce profondément endormi dans _son_ lit, et se déshabilla enfin avant de se glisser tout contre son corps encore chaud. Pas besoin de dire au piètre Dieu qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin du sceptre. Ça, il le garderait pour lui.

* * *

Reviews :3 ?


End file.
